Star Wars The Igor Awakens
by Mace sheperd
Summary: This is another Star wars The Old republic story of mine, following the bounty Hunter storyline. In this story we follow the adventures of Igor Gold the first kitonak bounty Hunter as he enters The Great Hunt and rises to Fame and Riches!


Ahoy taters this is Mace sheperd and I'm going through a Star wars the old republic craze right now so heres my third Star wars the old republic story!

This one is about my version of The Bounty hunter who is a male Kitonak named Igor Gold!

Now onto the story!

Location Nal hutta

We come upon the swampy boggy greasy rain covered world of Nal Hutta capital of The Hutt Empire.

This world was once known as Evocar till it was brought out by The Hutts.

Despite its hideousness its name means "Glorious jewel" in Huttese.

Amyways we see a plane like shuttle flying through Nal Hutta's foggy mustard yellow skies, while its moon Nar shadda was visible in the atmosphere.

The Shuttle touched down in a spaceport Its legs helping it dock before its ramp lowered.

Off the ramp walked a few humans but what walked after them was more important.

A kitonak that was more muscular then the average member of his species, he was 4 ft 11 inches tall the maximum height for his race and had pink leathery skin.

He wore midnight purple armor and carried a flame thrower and blasters.

We now switch to his pov.

IGOR'S POV

Hello for those of you who don't know my name I'm Igor Gold a kitonak bounty hunter, no doubt you just did a double take and reread that sentence to check you weren't hallucinating.

I can assure you you're not and I don't blame you for thinking so, my people are known as slow moving and for taking jobs as musicians.

Well fuck that I hate being slow I hated the boring life of a musician I wanted a life that was fast paced and had adrenalin fueled highs so I became a bounty hunter also I wanted to spite my overbearing mother so that too.

Anyways I walked off the ramp and into the spaceport and I received the occasional curious glance from a passerby but I ignored them, I had bigger fish to fry then to answer these busy body's questions.

I saw a few fights on my way to meet my contact but it was nothing new to me.

Soon I entered the building and met up with a human male named Braden.

Braden was bald and caucasian and as a human he was taller then me.

As I walked in he was saying " We're almost set up, see if you can't get that security network running Mako"

I saw the girl who must be Mako and I swear she was an angel, she had white skin that looked as smoothe as silk and short black hair and a cybernetic implant on her face.

She was taller then me and had a curvy figure.

She replied to Braden "Sure thing Bradel we'll be hey now" turning her attention towards me upon noticing me.

I felt my cheeks heat up in a blush under her gaze.

Braden said "Hey Indeed the main attraction has arrived, team this is the man we're pinning all our hopes on best shot I've ever seen and nerves of steel he's great hunt material all right what do you say hunter ready to meet your team?"

I smiled "My team I like the sound of that" and I did the idea of us working together towards helping me win The Great Hunt as friends warmed my two hearts

Braden replied "Get used to the idea, to win the great hunt you'll need support, structure and intel.

Let's do things official like, this is Mako little genius I picked up years ago on Nar shadda (he gestures to the hot human cyborg girl) she provides intel on tech"

Mako said to me "Hope you're as good as the old man says and to be honest I'm surprised that you're a kitonak no offense"

"None taken I'm used to it" I replied.

Braden then gestured to a big muscular nikto male sitting on a chair "And the big bruiser is Jory, he handles the heavy lifting and provides security for our base of operations"

Jory greeted me in his own language of Nikto " Greetings I am at your disposal feel free to make us all incredibly wealthy and famous"

"cute girls and big guns I'm sold" I said.

Braden said "Alright enough introductions down to business we're here because The Great Hunt has been called, little Mako is the most rabid fan of hunter history this side of Geonosis and even she doesn't know exactly what The Great Hunt entails"

Mako said "I do know the names of every Great hunt winner though, Bloodworthy, The Defenestrator, Jewl'a nightbringer"

Braden then said "Every bounty hunter who's won a great hunt went on to massive glory and riches which is why we're here"

I replied "You can keep your glory I just want to be rich" I wanted to get rich off this bounty hunting business as a big middle finger to my mom to prove to her that a Kitonak could become wealthy from a business outside The Force damn musician business!

Jory approved of my word choice "You see? The man understands the way the galaxy works!"

The cyborg angel known as Mako then spoke up "Here's what I know so far The Great Hunt has two groups, The Mandalorian Elite and free lance bounty hunters sponsored by influential crime lords, there's no time to make you a mandalorian that means that you need a sponsor"

Braden then said "Nem'ro the hutt runs this stinking little town, I've got just enough pull with that gangster to get you an introduction"

He then ordered "Mako scan for every bounty in the area, I want the nastiest most brutal untouchable scum you can find"

Mako replied "I'm on it Braden one nasty character coming up"

I thought 'Holy Force Fuck her voice by itself is angelic, she's definitely an angel a cyborg angel!'

While Mako was bent over typing into the computer I couldn't help but admire her ass.

My mom had always disapproved of a lot of my life choices, most of her disapproval focused on my career choice (she wanted me to be a musician! Lame!) And her other disapproval on my attraction to human woman.

Anyways I was admiring Mako's ass.

"That curvaceous plump angelic ass" I muttered.

I then heard Braden yell "Hey look at me DON'T YOU DARE LOOK AT HER THAT WAY!"

I could feel a dark aura in front of me and sense danger in front of me.

Reluctantly I tore my gaze away from Mako's ass and came face to face with Braden and I swear he was covered in said dark aura and his eyes have turned red.

I gulped.

Braden said "Did you think that I wouldn't notice you undressing my little girl with your eyes pervert? Did you think I didn't hear what you just said? From now on keep only direct eye contact with her and don't think of laying a finger on her or you won't make it into The Great hunt as I'll kill you and scatter your dismembered body across Hutta got it mister?"

I squeaked out "Yes sir"

Braden relaxed and his dark aura disapeared he said "Good now while you were off being a perv you probably didn't hear what I said did you? Well I said that we need to get you situated as a big time hunter, and we'll do so by having Mako plant Rumors of your offworld exploits, but you still have to take down someone impressive and local to sell the reputation"

I was impressed at her ability to bolster my reputation and despite Bradens threatening demeanor right then and there I became determined to pursue Mako and make her my wife.

I asked "Is there anything that Little girl can't do"

Braden replied " She can't handle a gun like you can or we wouldn't need you would we"

I don't think Mako heard any of our conversation she was so engrossed in searching for a bounty for me.

She then spoke up "Found something check this out, Vexx correlian, champion quickdraw artist, wanted for robbing fifteen imperial military pay stations"

Jory then said (Again in his own language) "Of all places to get credits why would a sane being rob an imperial pay station?"

Braden said "Perfect this Vexx is either a madman or a Glory hound and he's obviously dangerous"

My eardrums were then once again graced by Mako's angelic voice "Says here Vexx has a safe house in the bad part of town, right in the heart of the madness that'll be fun"

Braden resumed talking "Nem'ro the hutt's enemy took over part of this town, it's dangerous poking around in there but its your best shot raid Vexx's safehouse and look for something that might help us track him down, but be ready for anything"

I was confident that I could do this I said "Excuse me but I have a safe house to shoot up"

Braden replied "Be safe out there"

I then exited the room and entered the hallway where several people were in.

I walked past those people down the yellow ornate halls and out of the building.

Once I walked out of the building I encountered several Fa'athra gangsters some human some twi'lek.

One of them a human said "You must be the wanna be bounty hunter we heard about, you're the only Kitonak here"

I didn't back down and said "Yes I do aspire to become a bounty hunter"

The human said "You? Don't make me laugh! Your people are nothing but a race of midget musicians! I tell you what you give me all your credits and leave Hutta and promise never to return and we'll let you live okay?"

I growled and pulled out my blaster and activated my wrist mounted flame thrower "How About I kill you and Rob you instead?"

The human Fa'athra gangster said "Men kill the arrogant midget jackass!"

A twi'lek Fa'athra gangster shot his blaster at me but I rolled out of the way before setting him on fire with my flamethrower.

I then shot another Twi'lek Fa'athra gangster in the head with my blaster.

I then set the remaining gangsters on fire with my flamethrower.

Following my map, I broke into Vexx's safehouse.

Upon entering Vexx's safehouse I encountered some Hired outlaws.

The hired outlaws were all human and one of them scoffed upon seeing me "A Kitonak bounty hunter? You chose the wrong career pal"

"We're going to kick your ass" said another human hired outlaw.

They then fired their blasters at me but my armor blocked it and in return I unleashed my flame thrower on them setting them on fire making them scream in pain as they died.

I walked through the base searching it for Vexx, I came upon what seemed to be a headquarters room and encountered a third Hired outlaw which I put a blaster bolt into.

I was frustrated "Damn it I can't find Vexx anywhere! I guess he's not here!" I said

But I did find a datapad "This could be useful" I said before I grabbed the datapad and made my way back to Braden.

Upon entering our headquarters I stumbled upon a conversation between The Cyborg Angel Mako and The big bruiser Jory.

Mako was saying "I'm just saying I wanna go on some missions, my blaster aim is pretty good, anythings better then siting around with you and our gear no offense big guy"

Jory who was making himself a drink replied in his own language "None taken little one, you are young and still crave adventure"

Mako then turned her gaze on me and I felt my hearts began to pump rapidly and my face heat up.

She said "Hey look who's back how'd it go out there hotshot find anything?"

I smiled and replied "I found out that I enjoy killing gangsters a lot"

"You will have no trouble indulging that passion on this world" said Jory in Nikto.

Mako then asked "Is that krusty datapad you're holding so tight the only thing you got? Let me have a look"

I handed the datapad to her and she began to examine it.

Jory then sat down while saying "You show much natural skill I'm honored to join you on The Great Hunt"

I was flattered by this and honored in return so I replied "Pleasure's all mine big guy"

I then heard Braden's voice behind me "Well look who's in a generous mood today"

Mako then said "Hey Braden, how was Nem'ros palace? Are we getting our hunter in to see this hutt?"

Braden replied "I've laid the ground work but we're not there yet, what've you got?"

Mako answered "Datapad from Vexx's safehouse, cracked the encryption in record time! Check out that last entry"

Braden examined the datapad before saying "Our boy Vexx keeps detailed records, there's a receipt here for a shuttle ticket he brought today we'll have to move fast"

He then turned to face me "Only the boldest make it into The Great Hunt, and Vexx is a bold target he's a champion gunslinger.

Completely ruthless, what do you say hunter you ready to take down Vexx all by yourself?"

I was confident "I'm always ready"

Braden said "That's exactly what I wanted to hear, if you head out now you'll catch Vexx at the shuttleport, before he escapes.

Bring back Vexx's ID tags as proof that you were the one who got him anything else he carries is yours to keep"

Jory then said to me "Good luck Hunter speed and accuracy be yours, we are all depending on you"

I walked out of our headquarters and out of the building, I then walked down several side walks and muddy grassy fields on my way to the shuttleport.

Upon entering the shuttleport I encountered Vexx's thugs there were fifteen of them.

One of them stopped me and said "Beat it wrinkle face our boss' ship is docked here no one is allowed past this point"

I said "Well I am as I'm here to kill Vexx"

The thug said "Protect our boss kill this intruder!" And drew his blaster but I shot first putting a blaster bolt in his head and the heads of his two buddies beside him.

I then took cover as the twelve remaining Thugs began opening fire on me.

I readied my flame thrower and waited until all the thugs ran out of ammo at which point I ran past my barricade and did a quick spray with my flame thrower setting six of Vexx's thugs ablaze.

I then quickly shot three more of the thugs with my blaster before I set the remaining ones on fire with my flamethrower.

With Vexx's thugs taken care of I headed towards my quarry, walking up a short flight of stairs and finnaly cornering Vexx on the dock in front of his ship.

Vexx was a dark skinned human wearing a green jacket and brown pants, he had short brown hair.

Upon me catching up to him he said "What's this? A lawman of sorts? Never thought Id see the day dashing vexx would get cornered by an ugly alien brute"

I thought 'Great he's a racist who also refers to himself in third person, on the bright side killing him will be a lot more fun'

I fired back with a come back "I'm not sure dashing is the word you're looking for"

Vexx laughed "But I know something you don't, Vexx is not your ordinary run of the mill thug oh no Vexx is the galaxies greatest quick draw artist Vexx can shoot your ears off so fast you won't even hear yourself scream!"

I thought 'Okay his third person talk and arrogance is getting really annoying time to shut him up'

I said "Show me" before pulling out my blaster and shooting him in the stomach.

Vexx let out a cry of pain and fell to the ground but surprisingly didn't die 'He must be wearing some armor under his jacket' I thought.

Vexx shouted "Cheater!" before he got back up and began firing at me.

Though my own armor protected me and I also did my best to dodge while returning fire.

I then aimed for Vexx's left eye and pulled the trigger *puum* and just like that he had a hole in his face and was dead.

I walked up to his corpse "Not so dashing now are you you racist piece of shit!"

As a big middle finger to the guy I stomped on his corpse' crotch eleven times before I stomped on his face five times.

"Maybe in the afterlife you'll think twice before opening your racist conceited mouth" I said before saying "And now that I've taught you a lesson in manners I'm going to rob you" I then took his ID tags and everything of value off him.

I then exited the spaceport and returned to The Poison pit cantina where Braden and Jory were at.

Upon entering our headquarters I began to say "Hey Braden Vexx is worm food now, the credits will come pouring what the Force Fuck?!"

Upon walking into our headquarters I saw Braden and Jory lying on the floor.

I ran up to them and began to shake them rapidly praying to The Force that what I thought was happening wasn't.

I said "Braden, Jory wake up you two this is no time for a nap we've got bounties to collect, Scum to kill, credits to earn"

I began to slap both of them out of desperation "Wake up damn it!"

I then realized the truth "They're gone Braden and Jory are gone"

I then heard Mako's voice " Hey old timers I'm Jory Braden!"

She ran into the room and I walked up to greet her.

She asked me "What happened is the old man?" and then stopped mid sentence.

I felt anger swell up inside me, anger at my own loss and anger at the look of Heart break on Mako's beautiful cyborg angel face I said "Somebody's going to pay for this"

"No the old man's really dead but he-oh-damnit!"

She fell to her knees over Braden's body and began to cry, the sound of her suffering would be heartbreaking to anyone who had even half a heart.

To someone who loved her like me it was devastating.

I looked away.

Mako then got up her back facing me and in a cold angry voice said "Wait you had something to do with this"

I was shocked that she would say that to me, shocked and hurt I was close to Braden and Jory too why would she blame their deaths on me?

I replied "Are you crazy? Why would I kill them?" some anger had mixed in with The Hurt in my voice.

Mako now facing me again replied in a calmer but sadder tone said "I'm sorry I don't know what came over me it's just I've been with Braden for years, I know you didn't have any reason to hurt him, I just can't believe he's gone"

I then said "There must be some way to find out what happened"

Mako replied "You're right there is"

"Jory and I set up surveillance gear all over this room what ever happened should have been recorded fire up that monitor let's figure out who did this" she continued.

Mako and I walked over to the monitor and I began typing in commands.

The monitor let out a beep of protest.

Mako cursed "Blast it Someone's tampered with the recording, I can still get some of it though here we go" she began to fiddle with the monitor herself.

Four blue holograms were projected onto the table, there were holograms of Braden and Jory standing side by side and a hologram of two humans in armor.

The two humans in armor were walking into the room.

Braden's hologram said "Move and you're dead now if you know what's good for you you're going to back out nice and slow"

The hologram of the human on the right said in a tone reeking of arrogance and condescension "Oh I know precisely what's good for me"

'This jackass is so arrogant he makes Vexx look humble in comparison!' I thought.

The hologram on the right continued "Winning The Great Hunt won't merely be good it'll be splendid, when I win the entire galaxy will know the name Tarro blood and I'll charge extravagant fees for my services won't I sedyn?"

'So the arrogant jackass' name is Tarro blood'

I thought I then realized that the human on the left Sedyn was a cyborg he had a cybernetic right eye (and a mohawk too)

The hologram sedyn replied "The Highest in the galaxy only the filthy rich will be able to afford you"

"What a Brown noser" I said disgusted at both the arrogance of Tarro blood and the sycophancy of his companion.

The Hologram Braden then said "Tarro blood? I've heard of you, nearly got crippled by the other mandalorians at The Great Hunt ten years back"

The hologram of Tarro blood replied "Ah yes that an Unfortuneate bit of history this time I plan to win! Of course that will be simpler if my competition doesn't include rivals beyond my fellow mandalorians"

Tarro blood continued "The Twi'lek vibroblade master from ord mantell? Gone, The chiss droid builder fond of explosives? Gone that just leaves your protégé to remove"

The hologram of Jory spoke up "Then your mission is a failure your quarry is not here, and now revealed your hunt has failed!"

The hologram of Tarro blood said "You misunderstand the rules forbid killing competitors before the allotted hour thus the promising up and comers I mentioned are very much alive, I simply eliminated them as threats and how does one slow a charging Gundark sedyn?"

The Hologram of Sedyn replied "Blast his legs out from under him"

Tarro blood had a faint smirk "Destroy the upstarts so called crew I'll be outside innocently unaware"

The hologram of Tarro blood then walked out of the room.

Hologram Braden ordered "Jory shoot to kill!"

But I already knew how that turned out, Sedyn was faster and shot both of them before Jory could fire a single shot.

"Too late old man" taunted Sedyn before finishing Braden off.

I looked at Kory and I could see the grief and anger on her face, I was feeling the same thought probably not as strong as her Braden and Jory were friends to me but family to her.

Mako said "That scum he didn't even have the guts to kill them himself he had his lackeys do it the coward!"

She walked away from the monitor and put her hands on her hips before continuing "The Big mouth running the show claimed he was Tarro blood he's a big shot even for a Mandalorian"

"When he started out Tarro blood was major news, rumor says everyone united against him when he tried the great hunt"

I replied "We need to find this man Mako he needs to die"

Mako replied "The old man always said this was a thinking job know your enemy then target his weakness"

She walked over to a crate "Tarro blood barely survived elimination from The Great Hunt last time, he was out on his back for years major squash you know?"

She continued " If Blood's determined to win The Great Hunt our best Bet of catching up to him is getting you into that competition"

I replied "If it means finding Braden's killer I'll burn down all of Hutta"

Mako smiled and her smile warmed my hearts "I appreciate that, Braden was like a father to me he didn't deserve this neither did poor greedy Jory"

She continued "Thing is Braden spent all our credits getting us here, we're stuck on this stupid planet, Nem'ro the Hutt is the only boss with enough clout to sponsor you for The Great Hunt we need him more then ever"

Mako then said "If nobody knows Braden is*pauses* is dead I should be able to get you a meeting with Nem'ro this'll take every favor I can call in, I'll need the tags from your bounty should be enough for two burials"

Without hesitation I handed her the tags and said "I'd like to pay my respects"

Mako responded "No time, you've got to get to Nem'ro fast Braden would understand and Jory would insist, I did everything I could to build your reputation but now you'll have to make an even bigger impression, Nem'ro's enemies are all over town take out some leaders before you visit The Palace, and you'll score points with The Hutt"

I nodded my head in understand before I turned to Jory and Braden's corpses and said "Good bye Braden Good bye Jory I swear I will avenge you both"

I then walked out of our headquarters with the will and passion of white hot revenge burning in both my hearts.

AUTHORS NOTES

So what did you think? This is another Star wars The old republic story of mine this one about The Bounty Hunter class.

Igor gold is a Kitonak look the race up if you don't know what they are and as ALWAYS with my star wars works I'm using LEGENDS and not that UTTER SHIT known as Disney canon!

So please follow, Fav and Review!

Until next time Later Taters!


End file.
